


Can't You Feel The Heat Tonight

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Ospiti dallo Spazio [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bodily Fluids, Creampie, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Teasing, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, bottom!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan was not in heat. He just happened to be… hornier than usual. Nothing strange, right? Everyone gets especially horny sometimes, right? He was absolutely not in heat.
Relationships: Victor Creed/Logan
Series: Ospiti dallo Spazio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722352
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Can't You Feel The Heat Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Creedsteriostic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creedsteriostic/gifts).



> Gift for Creedsteriostic who gave me this AWESOME idea and pulled me out of my writer's block! Thank you!!
> 
> Also partecipating in the Italian challenge "Ospiti dallo Spazio" by the community Kaos Borealis, prompt: libido!

Logan was _not_ in heat. He just happened to be… hornier than usual. Nothing strange, right? Everyone gets especially horny sometimes, right? He was absolutely not in heat.

He repeated that to himself every time he had to hide a sudden embarrassing hard-on during the least appropriate moments. Like during a mission. Or a strategy meeting. Or a lesson.

When he closed himself in the nearest bathroom for the third time that morning to deal with yet another erection he grumbled. That situation was starting to get a bit annoying.

“Just lemme be for the rest of the day, would ya?” he complained to his dick.

He didn’t even need to think about something while masturbating, he was so horny that even his own touch was enough to make him shiver and moan like a slut.

It didn’t take more than a couple of minutes for him to come, choking his voice against his arm as he came in his hand.

He sighed in relief as he cleaned himself and washed his hands, but it was just a temporary satisfaction; he could already feel his horniness come back while drying his hands.

He grumbled and slammed the door when he got out of the bathroom. He’d had enough of his needy dick, he had to get some fresh air. Hopefully it’d help him chill out.

Seeing him angrier than usual no student dared to ask him anything, getting out of his way as quickly as possible. A couple of X-Men tried to inquire, but he simply growled that he needed a break.

He got to the garage and hopped on his Harley-Davidson, sighing happily as he caressed the handlebar. He felt a twitch in his dick and he cursed. _What the actual fuck?!_ That was definitely _not_ normal!

He started the engine and drove out at full speed, deeply inhaling the fresh autumn air that hit him as soon as he got out of the mansion.

He let his instinct take the lead, guiding him where he needed to go instead of where he wanted.  
He drove for hours into the woods, heading north towards the Canadian’s border and crossing it almost without noticing it. He instantly felt more relaxed, his head clear as the wind got chilly on his skin. He half-smiled. He was home.

It wasn’t until he reached a very familiar chalet in the middle of the thick forest that he realised where exactly he had driven to: his and Creed’s ‘love nest’ for when they were in heat.

But Logan _wasn’t_ in heat. It wasn’t even the right season for it!

He promptly turned around and drove away, heading back towards New York. Fuck his instincts, that was what he got for trusting 'em.

He got there at almost night time, the last hints of orange fading into the starless black night of a highly lit city.

He found a cheap motel that didn’t ask for IDs and paid in advance for a room for the night.

He walked out and followed his nose to the nearest pub, where he sat at a corner table. He ordered something to eat and a beer, realising that he hadn’t eaten anything since that morning. It had all been his fucking dick’s fault. He enjoyed some alone time, hell, he often needed it, but not for that stupid reason!

The burger he ordered wasn’t good, but he’d had worse than that, so he ate it anyway. He was starving, he would’ve eaten it even if it had tasted like shit. But the beer… fuck, the beer was good. The glass was so cold that it was dewy, the foam was thick and white, the beer itself was a beautiful golden colour. And its taste was heavenly. He hummed in pleasure as he drank it, only to dreadfully realise that his dick was getting hard again. At least it was for a good beer, but it was still annoying and embarrassing!

He grumbled, grumpily drinking more and more beer as he kept on ordering it to try and drown his horniness.

It didn’t work, but at least he was relaxing, hiding in that corner with a nice cold beer and no one bothering him.

He’d lost count of how many beers he had drunk when all of his good mood was washed away by a familiar sight: Sabretooth.

Predictably, the newcomer walked straight to him as soon as he saw him.

“Great, now even my evening’s ruined.” Logan commented.

“Aw, you wound me.” Victor chuckled.

He ordered a beer too, humming in satisfaction as he tasted it.

“Fuck, it’s good.” He said in surprise.

“Of course, I don’t drink shitty beer.”

“But you smoke shitty cigars”

“Fuck off, I ain’t in the mood for ya.”

Victor leaned towards him.

“But you are. I could smell ya from miles away.”

Logan snorted.

“Smell what? My bad mood?”

“Your heat.”

Wolverine glared at him.

“I ain’t in heat.”

Victor laughed.

“You can’t fool me, Logan, I can smell it. Otherwise why’d you have a hard-on right now?”

He reached for the hero’s crotch from under the table.

Logan couldn’t suppress a moan of pleasure, taken by surprise by that gesture in such a public place.

“It’s too early for it, it ain’t even winter yet!” He complained, drawing away from him.

He mentally cursed his own body for the way it reacted to that brief touch; he could feel his upper torso and face flushed and hot, his dick getting as hard as a rock in his jeans, his hardening nipples brushing against his shirt.

Victor looked at him with a mischievous grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's a bit early, but it wouldn't be the first time out of season." He made him notice.

"It would for me!" Wolverine growled.

“Your body’s talkin', Logan, you can’t deny it. You’re in heat.” Creed insisted, almost mockingly.

"Fuck off!"

The hero slammed his hands on the table as he stood up, making the glasses tremble on it. He gulped down all the remaining beer in his glass, then he stomped to the toilet.

A couple of other customers glanced at him before resuming what they were doing, preferring to mind their own business than risk a brawl.

Logan walked straight to the sink, washing his way-too-hot face with ice-cold water. When he looked at his reflection in the mirror he cursed; he was still blushing like a horny teenager and his dick was still so fucking hard it almost hurt. He growled in annoyance, turning around to get into a stall and solve that problem.

As soon as he the stall's door to get inside he heard familiar footsteps approach him.

"I told ya to fuck off." He growled, unsheathing his right hand's claws and turning to threaten the other man.

Victor chuckled, stopping a couple of steps away from him.

"No need to be so tense, I'm here to help ya relax." He purred.

"I don't want your help!"

Logan entered the stall and tried to slam the door shut, but Creed easily prevented him to.

He squeezed in with the hero, locking the stall's door as soon as he managed to close it.

"C'mon, Logan, you won't get rid of your heat without my help."

He leaned on him and grabbed his crotch, roughly massaging it from over the jeans.

Wolverine cursed, his whole body trembling as he pressed himself against the wall, his legs apparently too weak to keep him up by themselves.

"Stop." He sighed, grabbing Victor's wrist in a futile attempt to move his hand away.

"We both know you need me, Logan."

Sabretooth licked his ear before nibbling on it, making the other shiver in pleasure. He unzipped his jeans and freed his erection, knowingly masturbating him. Decades of relationship and heat together had taught him exactly what to do to drive Logan mad.

"Fuck!"

The hero moaned, grabbing his nemesis's shoulders to hold himself up. He bit his lower lip, but he couldn't stop his voice from coming out, he was just too horny.

Victor rubbed the tip of Logan's dick with his thumb, lightly scratching its hole with his claw. Immediately some pre-cum came out of it, wetting his hand and helping Creed move it better on the other man’s cock.

Wolverine was moaning and cursing, shivering and jerking his hips towards that rough big hand that was giving him so much pleasure. He hid his flushed face into Victor's chest, hoping that it would help him conceal his voice in case someone came into the bathroom.

"Yeah, it's better with me, ain't it?" Creed purred in his ear.

He moved his hand faster, its wet noises mixing with Logan's moans and getting him more excited. He couldn't wait to fuck the runt senseless.

"S-shut - fuck! - up!" Wolverine whined.

After a few moments he came with a strangled moan, trembling from head to toe and holding onto Victor's shoulders so hard that his knuckles turned white.

He panted, not trusting his legs for some seconds as he put himself back together.

"So... your place or mine?" Creed asked in a lustful tone of voice.

Logan tensed and pushed him away, frantically fixing his clothes and glaring at him.

"Fuck off!"

He stormed out of the bathroom, ignoring Victor's chuckle. He left some money on the counter and got out of the pub.

The air had gotten chilly outside and he was sweaty, so he shivered as soon as he walked out of the door. He fixed his leather jacket and quickly walked to his motel, where he locked himself in his room as soon as he got in. He grumbled for the whole time, cursing and insulting Victor and his own traitorous body.

He undressed to take a cold shower, not even bothering to wait for the water to warm up. Besides he really felt like he needed it.

He didn't feel any better when he got out. He was still horny as fuck and he couldn't stop thinking about Creed's words and what he had felt like the hottest hand-job ever. Rationally he knew that that hand-job wasn't any special, if he wasn't so horny it would have been mediocre at best, but _damn_. And he wasn't in heat. There was _no way_ he was in heat, not so early, not out of season. He wasn't an animal or a perv like Creed was.

He sighed, walking out of the bathroom to go sit on the bed.

What the fuck was wrong with him?! He could feel his hornyness come back already, his body shivering in pleasure as a light breeze entered from the window and caressed his naked body.

He frowned. He didn't remember opening the window.

He jumped up when he looked towards it and saw his nemesis leaning against the wall beside it.

"What the fuck're you doin' here?" He growled threateningly, ready to fight.

"Helpin' ya with your heat." Victor closed the window since he had the other's attention. "You've been rude earlier, you didn't even jerk me off."

"Get the fuck out, I don't need your help, I ain't in heat!"

Creed chuckled.

"But you do. Why'd you be almost hard again if you weren't in heat?"

Logan gritted his teeth and felt his cheeks get a bit hotter for the embarrassment. That bastard!

"I. Don't. Need. Your. Help." He growled again. "I'll deal with this myself."

Victor laughed.

"You think it's that easy? Why d'you think I come to you every fuckin' time I'm in heat out of season?"

"'Cause you're an asshole an' you love torturin' me."

Creed shrugged.

"Yeah, true that. But it ain't the only reason. If it was that simple to deal with heat we wouldn’t need each other. Trust me, I tried."

"I ain't in heat!" Logan shouted.

Victor rolled his eyes.

"Sure, Logan. You're just horny as fuck for no fuckin' reason."

"Yeah, exactly!"

"Ok, if you don't wanna admit it it's fine. But you gotta admit you need to fuck."

Wolverine grumbled something, but he relaxed his stance.

"Look, I ain't in the mood to hurt ya tonight. I just wanna fuck an' you want it too." Victor walked towards him, to make him smell he wasn't lying.

"Ugh, fine!" Logan gave up, rolling his eyes. "But you're gonna stop when I tell ya an' you _won't_ tell anyone."

Victor grinned and lifted one hand while putting the other on his heart.

"Promise."

Wolverine walked up to him and grabbed his shirt's collar to pull him down.

"I hate ya." He said between his teeth before fiercely kissing him.

Victor didn't have time to reply, but he wouldn't have done it anyway. He grinned in amusement, grabbing Logan by his ass and lifting him as if he was weightless, bringing him to the bed while reciprocating his kiss with the same passion.

As soon as he was put down the hero grabbed the other's shirt and ripped it open, sending its buttons everywhere.

"You still sure you ain't in heat?" Victor mocked him.

"Shut up!"

Logan grabbed the other's crotch and massaged it, noticing that he was getting hard fast too.

Creed sighed in pleasure, immediately tossing his ruined shirt on the floor, soon followed by the rest of his clothes. Since they were both naked by that moment he rubbed himself against Logan, dick against dick, looking at him in the eyes with a smug grin on his face.

Wolverine's skin was already flushed for the excitement, his dick and nipples hard and sensitive, his mouth open to let out moans and gasps of pleasure.

"Shut up!" he sighed, grabbing Victor's shoulders to bring him down to kiss him.

"I ain't talkin'." the latter chuckled.

"I know what you're thinkin'!"

Sabretooth didn't reply, leaning down on him to kiss him.

Logan kept on moaning during the kiss, even when he was biting his nemesis's lips. He was angry for being so damn horny that he had to fuck with Creed, especially since he insisted on that bullshit about him being in heat, so he let out some steam by biting him.

Victor didn't mind, on the contrary, he liked the passion that the runt was showing. He bit him too, invading his mouth with his tongue to look for his, rubbing them together and sucking on the other's when it was pushed in his mouth in return.

The hero moaned louder, gasping for air when Sabretooth let go of his lips.

Victor used that moment of distraction to move to his neck, licking and biting it, roughly moving his hands on Logan's hot body. The latter shouted in pleasure when he brushed his nipples with his thumbs, so he insisted on them while uselessly trying to leave a bite mark necklace around his neck. He could smell the runt's arousal, he could feel him shiver underneath him, he could taste his sweat and he could hear the desperation in his voice. It was all so fucking perfect, he loved it.

Logan threw his head back on the pillow, letting his voice out simply because he couldn't hold it back. He spread his legs and jerked his hips towards Victor's moving body, cursing when he couldn't rub against him properly.

Creed grabbed his hips and pinned him down on the mattress, gradually moving his mouth down on his chest. He went for a nipple, licking and sucking and biting it. It was already hard, but that only meant that it was more sensitive.

Logan's voice got louder at that, his hands grabbing the other's shoulders without knowing if they should push him away or keep him still.

Victor grinned in amusement, insisting on that nipple until the hero whined in complaint, his body shivering and his chest raising and lowering fast as he panted. Then he moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. He could feel the runt getting closer to his orgasm, he could smell his pre-cum and hear his needy moans very well.

"More!" Logan groaned.

He uselessly tried to push Creed down towards his neglected dick, hoping he would stop teasing him like that.

Obviously Victor didn't listen to him. He wanted to prove him he was in heat and he planned on doing it by making him cum only from his nipples being teased.

Logan was so horny that he got weak, his arms even trembling a bit, he had no chance of pushing him away, he could only endure whatever the other did to him. He moaned and panted, hardly gulping his own saliva, his eyes watery for the frustration of that treatment, his whole body shivering non-stop.

Sabretooth never let go of his hips, preventing him from moving and rubbing against him to get some release, alternating his attentions between the two nipples. He was getting so hard for the runt's reactions, his smell inebriating his senses, his voice turning him on, but he had a goal to reach first.

It took a few minutes for Logan to finally come, tensing and shouting in pleasure, shooting his semen on his own belly.

At that point Victor lifted his head and looked at that panting mess that was Wolverine with a shit-eating grin.

"Asshole." the hero weakly complained.

He gulped air and covered his eyes with an arm, trying to recover from such a devastating orgasm.

"You ain't in heat, huh?" Creed mocked him.

"I ain't."

"Then why're you still hard?"

Logan shouted and jerked his hips when Victor lightly brushed his still raging hard-on. He looked at it as if he was being betrayed by it, thanking the fact that his face was still flushed from the excitement and prevented him to blush in shame.

Sabretooth chuckled, leaning down on him to kiss him again, ignoring his grumpy attempts to push him away.

That new kiss was slower and deeper than the previous one, mainly because Logan still had to catch his breath a little before being able to get passionate again.

When Victor teased his over-sensitive nipples Wolverine shouted and weakly pushed him away from his lips.

"Don't you dare do it again!" He threatened between moans.

"As if you didn't want it too." Creed smugly replied.

Logan glared at him, punching his shoulder.

"Shut up and do something useful with that big mouth of yours!"

Sabretooth's grin dangerously widened as he leaned towards the other's lips again.

"With pleasure."

The hero shivered and regretted his words immediately, but before he could say anything Victor was already out of his field of view. He looked down just in time to see the other's rough tongue caress his groin, just beside his dick. He moaned loudly.

Creed chuckled at his reaction, grabbing his hips again to keep him still as he 'put his mouth to good use'. He licked and sucked the runt's sensitive skin, gradually moving towards his cock, enjoying every shiver and every moan he forced out of Logan.

The latter soon grabbed Victor's long blond hair to try to guide him where he wanted, wrapping even his legs around his chest to prevent him from going away.

"More!" he whined, uselessly trying to push his hips towards the other.

The villain chuckled, making him shiver as his breath teased his wet skin, but he kind of complied; he moved to his balls, licking them, massaging them with his lips, sucking on them.

Logan tossed his head back on the pillow, trembling from head to toe. He was so fucking sensitive, it was driving him mad!

Like earlier, he was moaning so much that he almost couldn't gulp his own saliva, causing it to drip on his cheek and down on the pillow.

Victor knew the runt's most sensitive spots way too well, and he knew exactly how to drive him crazy, which was exactly what he was doing. He still never touched his dick, barely brushing it with his nose every now and then, focusing on his nuts. He could feel them fill up and tense under his attentions, ready to shoot again soon.

Logan openly begged him for more, pulling on his hair and cursing and insulting him.

Sabretooth completely ignored his requests, insisting on it until the hero could say nothing more than unintelligible moans and whines. He was getting frustrated too by all that teasing, but he knew that he would enjoy the fucking way more than usual if he refrained from touching himself. Besides he still had a point to prove to the runt.

It didn't take long for the latter to come on his belly again, new white drops adding to the still drying ones.

Victor raised his head to look at him again, a new shit-eating grin on his face. He blew on Logan's wet balls when he didn't look back at him, making him moan again.

"I fuckin’ hate you." Wolverine complained, glaring at the villain.

"D'you want me to go away?" Creed provoked him.

The hero pressed his lips in order not to answer that question. He couldn't lie because that bastard would smell it, and he would _never_ admit that he needed him, especially in that moment.

"Thought so." Victor chuckled after a few moments of silence.

Logan was about to insult him again, but that damn bastard fucking started licking his hole and his mind went blank. He shouted and trembled, his hole contracting and relaxing again under that rough touch.

Sabretooth moved his arms underneath the other's thighs to lift his hips, getting into a more comfortable seated position as he teased that extremely sensitive spot.

The hero found himself in a very awkward position: only his head and shoulders rested against the bed, while the rest of him was held up by his nemesis, his feet dangling above his head. He could see Victor's mocking gaze as he ate him up, making him shiver and moan like a slut as he was forced to face his own reactions to that treatment.

Creed would have smirked in amusement if his mouth hadn't been too busy. He licked that sweet twitching hole in circles, grazing the skin around it with his teeth, pressing his lips around it to suck it.

Logan was soon unable to talk again, pleasure fogging his mind as he could do nothing but watch what the other did to him; Sabretooth's amber eyes were hypnotic, he couldn't have looked away even if he wanted to. And he enjoyed every second of his own show.

Victor waited for the runt to get relaxed enough before easing his tongue into him. His voice was so damn sexy, he always loved the way it got hoarser when he ate him up. He couldn't wait to fuck him senseless.

Wolverine trembled when he felt the other's rough tongue penetrate him. He would have wanted to move his hips towards it, but it was impossible in his predicament. He could barely move his legs, held tight by his nemesis, much less his hips. He tried to grab onto the other's arms, but it was too uncomfortable and he had to place his hands back on the bed to keep that position. He clenched the sheets so hard that his knuckles paled. He felt helpless and completely at Sabretooth's mercy, and that aroused him even more.

Victor knowingly moved his tongue around, massaging and wetting Logan's insides to help him relax and give him more pleasure. He knew exactly how to make him go crazy with pleasure, he knew where to insist with his rough tongue to make him shiver and moan like a bitch. From slow circles, to fast in-and-out movements, he did every trick he knew to bring Logan closer and closer to another orgasm.

When the hero felt his own pre-cum drip on his face he tried to move it away, whining.

"No, no, fuck, no, fuck!" He complained between moans, shivering and trying his hardest not to come on his own face to avoid that humiliation.

Unluckily for him Sabretooth didn't desist from his objective to make the runt admit he was in heat. He licked and sucked, moving his tongue in and out and in circles, holding Logan in place when he started to weakly wiggle and whine.

In the end Logan couldn't help but come, closing his eyes just in time as his semen splashed on his face; he couldn't close his mouth because of all the moaning and panting, though, so some of it hit his tongue too. He grimaced.

Victor stopped tormenting his hole and moved his jaw a bit to make it relax again after all the work it had done. He grinned, partly lowering the other's body to take a better look at his face.

Logan rubbed his face with his arm while catching his breath, glaring at his nemesis and spitting his cum towards him. He hit his own already sticky belly.

"You fucking bastard!"

"Oh, c'mon, don't act like a blushing virgin, we've done worse than this."

The hero was about to insult him again, but Victor licked the base of his dick and he only moaned.

"Stop fucking teasing me an' fuck me already!" Logan growled.

He regretted his words as soon as they left his lips: Creed was sporting a shit-eating grin that made him shiver.

"So you admit you're in heat now?" Sabretooth asked in an amused tone.

"I ain't!"

The villain made him lay back on the bed and held him down with one hand while he brought the other between his legs to penetrate him with one finger. As if that wasn't enough he licked Wolverine's dick from its base to its tip, swirling his tongue around it and then moving back down its length.

Logan shouted and arched his back, but he was prevented from moving his hips again.

Victor curled his finger and massaged his insides, aiming straight to his sweet spot. He felt the runt's dick twitch under his tongue when he found it, therefore he insisted on it. Meanwhile he licked and sucked Logan's cock, purposefully ignoring its tip.

The hero was shouting in pleasure, trembling from head to toe, his legs open wide and shaking beside his nemesis's head. He could barely breathe in between moans, his eyes shut to try and fail to control himself. He grabbed Victor's hair and pulled on it, but he didn't have enough strength to make him move where he wanted.

Creed completely ignored him, brushing his sharp teeth against his dick to make him shiver, licking it with his rough tongue, kissing it and sucking on some portions of it.

It didn't take long for him to make the runt beg.

"Please, more, please, please, please!" Wolverine whined.

He was started to leak pre-cum again, dripping on his already dirty belly. His eyes were watering for the building frustration, especially because his arousal kept on growing instead of going away after every orgasm. He was definitely in heat, he couldn't deny it anymore, he _needed_ a good, hard pounding, that shit wasn't even remotely enough.

Victor didn't give him time to talk, teasing his dick and ass constantly, rubbing his finger and his tongue against all of his most sensitive spots. He would be relentless until the runt would finally admit to him that he was in heat. If he even begged him to fuck him, well... that would be a very sweet extra.

Logan came again, shouting so much that his voice broke. He was allowed to take a break from the teasing just to get his mind clear enough to talk coherently. He pleadingly looked at Victor, panting heavily to catch his breath.

"You wanna say somethin'?" Sabretooth mocked him, grinning in amusement.

Wolverine glared at him, but as soon as his nemesis rubbed his finger against his prostate again he gave up to resisting.

"I am!" He shouted.

"You're what?" Creed purred.

"I'm in heat!" Logan finally admitted, even if begrudgingly.

He hated the way Victor grinned. He was fucking gloating, that bastard!

As soon as Sabretooth leaned over him, the hero grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him closer, glaring at his smug face.

"Now fuckin' fuck me hard an' well!" He growled. "No. More. Teasing!"

He kissed him fiercely and angrily, biting his lips and tongue until he drew some blood. He could tell something snapped in Victor after that, because his mocking chuckled turned into a needy growl, his smell having a sudden peak of arousal and adrenaline. He was about to mercilessly pound him, and Logan couldn't help but shiver in anticipation.

He wasn't wrong, something really changed in Creed's attitude: the faint pain and the taste of blood had suddenly reminded him of his own frustration, his dick almost painfully hard for being ignored for so long. He bit the other back, invading his mouth with his tongue as he roughly caressed him, bringing one hand between his own legs to guide his dick to Wolverine's hole.

The hero pushed him away and hissed in pain as he was forcefully stretched open, his hole instinctively clenching around that thick intrusion.

Victor sighed in relief and panted a bit, the skin of his upper torso and face flushing in excitement as his dick finally got some attentions.

"Gimme a pillow." He growled as an order.

Logan immediately complied, and Creed pushed it underneath him to keep his hips higher. He didn't let the other get used to his dick before thrusting inside him, immediately looking for the right angle to give the runt the most pleasure.

Wolverine shouted and trembled as soon as his prostate was hit, his legs wrapping around his nemesis's waist to prevent him from pulling out. He moved his hips towards him, trying to match his thrusts.

Victor placed his hands beside the other's face to keep himself up, panting and groaning in pleasure, ramming so hard and fast inside the runt that his balls hit his ass with a wet slapping sound at every thrust.

Logan scratched the villain's arms and back with his short nails, shouting in pleasure as shivers coursed through his body every time Creed's dick rubbed against his sweet spot.

Sabretooth growled in pleasure for the whole situation, from the pain to the runt's expression to his ass tightening around him. He leaned down on him to bite his neck, thrusting faster and harder, chasing his desperately craved orgasm.

He came before Logan did, unloading deep inside him, but he barely slowed down for a moment before resuming his pounding. He couldn't help it, Wolverine reeked of heat, his voice was hoarse and hot, his skin was salty with sweat, his face was a mess of cum and sweat and saliva; he needed that fuck just as much as the other did.

The hero came soon enough, clenching around the other as his belly got even dirtier than before, his whole body shaking in pleasure. He could feel his arousal recede a bit and he was infinitely grateful for that. He was still horny as fuck, but at least it had stopped growing.

"Yes! Fuck, yes, yes!" He panted.

He brought one hand between their bodies to masturbate, the volume of his voice growing even higher than before as he screamed in pleasure.

"Fuck." Victor growled.

He could feel the other clench rhythmically around him and it was driving him crazy. He got even more passionate and rough than before, growling like an animal as he unleashed all of his might in his thrusts.

Logan came again, his belly getting whiter and stickier and his hand getting a bit more slippery, allowing him to keep on masturbating with ease.

None of them could say anything more coherent than 'fuck' or 'yes' anymore, too busy taking all the pleasure they could as they came again and again.

After a while Victor grabbed Logan's wrists and forced them on the pillow beside his head, grinning in amusement at the frustrated expression of the other since his dick wasn't touched anymore.

"You... will cum... from my dick alone." He managed to pant.

Wolverine immediately whined and complained, but all of his noise got ignored. His frustration built together with his pleasure inside him as all he could do was take anything the other gave him, which was a good hard pounding.

Creed increased his efforts in giving him everything he got, getting even more aroused by the way the other needingly clenched around him and beggingly babbled, a few tears falling down his temples.

Sabretooth came again and again, his own cum acting as lubricant to help him keep on ramming inside the other.

Logan couldn't come as much as he did when he was allowed to masturbate, but when he did his orgasms were much stronger and satisfying. He could feel his heat receding little by little with every orgasm, but he still needed a lot more fucking to be fully satisfied.

After a while Victor let go again of Wolverine's wrists, but he gave him no time to touch himself again: he grabbed his hips and reversed their position, so that the hero found himself sitting on top of the other.

"I'm tired, it's your turn to do somethin'." Sabretooth simply said.

Logan immediately placed his hands on his nemesis's chest for balance and started to move his hips up and down. He panted and moaned, that position allowing the other's dick to sink deeper inside him.

"Oh yeah." Victor purred.

He helped him move by holding his hips, groaning and panting in pleasure. He was soon thrusting up to meet him when he lowered, making him gasp and shiver every time he hit his sweet spot.

The hero angled himself so that he would take the most pleasure from that position, throwing his head back as he moved as fast as he could, chasing another orgasm.

Victor came first, his semen dripping out of Logan's ass with every movement, acting as lube to keep them going. He didn't even slow down, still fucking him from below to give him more pleasure.

Every time Wolverine raised and lowered on him his dick bobbed with him, his pre-cum dripping on Creed's belly. He screamed in pleasure when he came, his arms trembling for a few moments as he shuddered from head to toe and spurted on his nemesis's body. He couldn't slow down even if he wanted to, though, Sabretooth was still holding his hips to make him move.

"Wait!" He panted, fighting against the other's grip.

Victor growled in annoyance, but he let him rest on top of him.

Logan changed position of his legs so that he wasn't kneeling on him, but rather squatting. He resumed his moving as soon as he did that, moaning louder and closing his hands into fists for the increased pleasure that new position gave him.

"Oh fuck, yes!" Sabretooth purred.

He moved his hands away from the runt's sides because he was able to keep that pace by his own, sliding them up on his chest to tease his nipples.

Wolverine shouted and shivered in pleasure, his hard sensitive nipples sending sparks of electricity throughout his whole body every time they were roughly rubbed, pinched and pulled.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He repeated amidst pants and moans, increasing his efforts to reach another orgasm.

It came way faster than the last one, and it was definitely more powerful. He almost collapsed on Victor, but the latter's hands on his chest kept him up.

"You ain't stoppin' now!" Creed growled.

He sat up, placing Logan's hands on his shoulders to give him a better hold and grabbing his ass to make him move up and down again.

Wolverine grabbed him and leaned towards him, his legs trembling from the effort of keeping up with that fast pace, moaning and panting.

His voice got louder when Victor leaned down on him to bite and lick his neck, groaning in pleasure as he came again.

None of them stopped, they barely slowed down to catch their breath a little and to allow Logan's legs to stop trembling, then they picked up their pace again. Their arousal wasn't dying down yet, especially Wolverine's since his dick was finally having some stimulation again by rubbing against the other's belly. They came again and again, the hero's cum sticking on their bodies and Victor's dripping out of the runt's ass.

The room was filled with the smell of sex and sweat, with their moans and pants, with the wet slapping sound of their hips hitting each other.

When Logan's legs gave up on him he whined as Sabretooth growled in annoyance.

"Can't move." Wolverine apologised, resting his head on the other's chest.

Creed groaned in irritation, throwing him off himself and onto the bed. He made him lay on his belly, lifting his hips and pushing a pillow under his chest to help him stay in that position, then he easily pushed himself back inside him.

Logan weakly fought against the other's hold on his sides, complaining and moaning.

"I hate this position!" he protested.

Victor slightly changed the angle of his thrusts and Wolverine screamed in pleasure.

"Doesn't sound like it." Creed chuckled.

The hero mumbled something against the pillow he had grabbed, holding onto it and hiding his face in it.

"What?" Sabretooth asked in an amused tone.

"I ain't a bitch!" Logan explained.

"You sure sound like one."

"Fu-aaaAAAH!"

Wolverine hid his face again in the pillow, screaming into it as his nemesis jerked him off and fucked him hard at the same time. He completely forgot what he was saying, too busy trembling and taking everything he was given in order to quench his horniness.

Victor panted and groaned in pleasure and effort, ramming inside the other as hard and fast as he could. He was going to ignore all the soreness and tiredness for as long as it took to get the runt off enough to satisfy his heat.

Logan's legs got more and more unstable as he came again and again, orgasms washing over him with brief paused one from another.

Creed was forced to let go of his dick to keep his ass high enough to keep on fucking him, making him whine in need for a second before making him scream another time. He was grunting and panting, coming repeatedly inside the runt's abused and slippery hole.

Wolverine weakly brought a trembling arm between his legs to jerk himself off, his voice getting even louder as his orgasms grew stronger than ever, making him feel dizzy and tired.

It was already dawning in the city when he begged Victor to stop.

The latter unloaded one last time inside him before collapsing beside him on the bed, panting and sighing in satisfaction.

Logan's hips immediately fell on the wet and sticky bed, gasping for air and aching everywhere. He turned his head towards the other and weakly half-smiled.

Creed grinned, rolling on his side to grab the runt and spoon him.

Wolverine huffed half in annoyance for the embarrassing and intimate position and half in gratitude for not being forced to sleep on the dirty spot under his belly.

Victor got a whiff of Logan's hair and the latter could tell he was gloating for the way he stank of him.

"Shut up." He just grumbled.

"I ain't talkin'." Creed chuckled.

"I hear you thinkin'. Don't."

Sabretooth laughed, but then he just snuggled him to get more comfortable and happily sighed. He was so fucking tired, he deserved a good sleep.

The hero could barely keep his eyes open, but when he heard the other's breathing slowing down he brushed his paranoia off and openly yawned. There was one thing he was sure of: the owner of that place would ban them as soon as they stepped outside. Still worth it. Definitely worth it.


End file.
